


the last day

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: pro patria [1]
Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Guild Wars: Prophecies, One Shot, Pre-Searing, The Searing, offscreen genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: A young Ascalonian recruited into Prince Rurik's Vanguard writes about her first day.
Relationships: Player Character & Gwen
Series: pro patria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the last day

My dear Edith,

I hope you and your brother are well.

Oh, what a beginning. It sounds ridiculously inane even to me. But I can’t help but worry with both of you in the Vanguard now, and posted so far from home. You’re both practically in Kryta, aren’t you? I know the war is supposed to be over, but it’s still hard to trust. I’ve no idea what this new government of theirs is like. Even Althea doesn’t know.

I don’t know if you remember her—my cousin Althea, the daughter of Duke Barradin. She’s a peerless mesmer and she’s been teaching me some of what she knows. Illusions, mostly. I’m not sure if I like them very much; I’d rather depend on what’s real. But the gods did not intend that for me, it seems, and I’ve always liked Althea herself, at least. She’s very gracious and intelligent, and marvellously elegant. If things had gone otherwise, she’d be heir to the throne, and it shows. 

She’ll still be queen one day; she’s betrothed to Prince Rurik. It sounds very political, and perhaps started that way, but she adores him. I’ve learned to avoid mentioning him to her if I want my lessons to go anywhere! I’m only barely on speaking terms with the prince myself, but from what I hear, he feels the same way. It’s all very sweet—and convenient, but some people are lucky that way, I suppose. 

As for myself, I can’t imagine such a thing, least of all now. I haven’t told the family, but I can’t keep it from you and Stephen. Sir Tydus himself sent for me; he said that he’d been looking for me everywhere, if you can believe it. According to him, King Adelbern’s planning a new offensive against the Charr, and my name came up as someone who might be interested and capable. Mine! He wants me to undergo some further training—I should think so!—and then I’ll be joining the Vanguard, just like you! 

That’s a few too many exclamation points, but the whole thing is frightfully exciting. He said something about glory and adventure—which is all well and good, I’m sure. But imagine me, fighting for Ascalon! It seems like I’ll be sent to the Great Northern Wall, so quite the opposite side of the country from you, but it does feel like, in a way, the three of us will be together again. Perhaps we’ll even see peace one day, and be together in truth. 

Do tell Stephen if it’s convenient, and give him my best wishes. Be careful, both of you.

Your affectionate friend,

Irene Fairchild

* * *

Dear Edith,

I know I only just wrote this morning, but I’ve had a day! First, I had to train with the Vanguard mesmer, who seemed satisfied enough and sent me off to Althea. Before I could do that, though, a little girl from Ashford came skipping right up to me and asked me to recover her flute from some skale. 

Not at  _ all  _ how I usually spend my mornings, but I decided that if I’m going to be part of the Vanguard, I should get used to helping people, even in trivial matters. And of course, nothing is trivial to a child. Also, the girl, Gwen, is very adorable: she looks about eight or nine and has dark hair cropped at her chin with a crown of daises, and she prattles on about anything that catches her attention. 

The flute turned out to be broken, so I bought Gwen a new one and she tagged along all day. We’re quite good friends now. As far as I can tell, she’s the daughter of the town herbalist and a warrior who has passed. She admires Devona down in the village, but was mostly thrilled that I knew Althea—she very earnestly told me that she hopes to attend the wedding, and that she’s not sure if she’d rather be a warrior or a mesmer, since we wear better clothes (very true!).

I was actually sent to go talk to Devona herself. It was a little unsettling; she’s no seer, but she said she’s got a feeling that trouble is coming.  _ Then  _ the prophet/scribe/something-or-other in the abbey had me carry some sort of foreboding message to the city. He thinks the Charr are scheming some new plot. But they always are, aren’t they? It’s hard to imagine them getting worse than they already are. Gwen asked why they couldn’t just leave us alone and I didn’t have an answer. Father says domination is in their nature, but I can’t really think it’s in anyone’s  _ nature _ . 

I had to go to Wizard’s Folly to train with an elementalist, and then work with a couple hanging about Foible’s Fair—Vassar, an acquaintance of Althea’s, and his partner Ralena, who made me shoot lightning from my fingertips. (“Made me” I say—it was very fun.)

Oh, and that’s not even counting the part where I had to go into the Catacombs!  _ Multiple times.  _ They’re very disconcerting and I’m pretty sure the water is poisonous, but I don’t know—they have their own sort of glamour. I paid my respects between blasting undead out of my path and tracking down a moa bird that got lost there; it seems to have been used in an unfortunate eldritch ritual. So it goes! 

Gwen even followed me there, though she was anxious about it. That girl must have nerves of steel.

I had to question some of Duke Barradin’s people about their loyalties, which struck me as somewhat unsubtle, but perhaps Devona thought they’d be readier to talk to one of the duke’s relatives, even if the Fairchilds are one of the more obscure sprouts off that family tree. Everyone seemed quite loyal to me, at any rate. 

Let’s see, what else? I helped a Krytan in the city who was having some problems with a landlord. Oh, and I almost forgot (not really). I ran some little errands for a Vanguard lieutenant that took me over the Wall. I even saw some Charr—well, more than saw. At least a few of them learned what it means to face an Ascalonian in true battle!

I did not take Gwen over the Wall, incidentally. She begged me to let her stay, but I had no idea what might happen. Children have no business with Charr. 

I’m sure there was more, but that’s all I can think of right now. You did say to tell you everything! Well, as ever—take care.

With all my love,

Irene Fairchild

* * *

Edith and Stephen,

I’m alive.—Too many are not.—Nobody knows where Althea is, or even little Gwen.—I would pray that this messenger reaches you if I could pray for anything. 

I’m sorry, I can’t say anything else.

Irene

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for pre-Searing Ascalon, the most retroactively depressing tutorial zone ever.


End file.
